


The Path of the Dead

by Anki_Shai



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/pseuds/Anki_Shai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is more about Naruto's father than Minato ever cared to explain. Now, twelve years later, Naruto has to face some hard decisions that would decide the fate of not just one, but three worlds. The question is: would he be able to chose the right path before the hand of the enemy gets a hold of him? And what about the other Jinchuuriki? Why is everyone interested in collecting them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 

He was looking at the little form in his arms. The blond hair and peaceful expression made him look irresistibly adorable and Minato thought that he and Kushina had done an excellent job. With hesitation he caressed his son's cheek. The little boy stirred but didn't wake up.

"Naruto," murmured the Hokage. He lifted his head and looked out the window. Outside he could see almost all the shinobi forces assembling at the gates of Konoha where the battle against the demon lord, Kyuubi no Kitsune, was raging. A frown formed on his face and he hugged his son

"My son, I don't have much time," he said, looking down at the sleeping face, "I wish I could be there to teach you how to use your powers, to see how you become stronger than me…" Minato let a small smile full of pride appear on his face. "I can already feel it…the energy pouring out of you in incredible waves that would make nee-chan and Ojii-san jealous."

Minato pulled out a small necklace made of silver with a pendant of the same material. The pendant had the appearance of a coin. On one face was the form of a dragon and a lightning bolt, on the other was the kanji for twelfth. He let a bitter smile form on his face before he put it on his son. The necklace was a little long for the baby but it didn't matter. Minato trusted his wife, Jiraiya-sensei and the old man. But, if for some reason they failed him, he knew that the necklace will guide Naruto to the right people.

"Minato?" The blond Hokage turned around to see a serious Jiraiya looking at him with concern. Beside his old sensei was the former Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Both men stood there with their eyes fixated on the little figure on the Hokage's arms.

"So, this is my godson?" said Jiraiya, approaching the man with a soft smile. "He is really handsome. Just wait until you're all grown up: the great Jiraiya-sama will teach you all you need to know about women!"

Sarutobi and Minato chuckled at that commentary and for a moment the imminent danger was forgotten and replaced with the small display. Jiraiya then lifted his gaze and his eyes locked with those of his student.

"Minato, you're going to use it, aren't you?" Minato nodded seriously and Jiraiya sighed, defeated. "Would you …do you know the risks? Are you sure you want to sacrifice yourself? What about Naruto and Kushina?"

"What are you two talking about?" asked Sarutobi. Minato turned to the old man and explained.

"I've been working on a sealing technique," said Minato. "This will stop the Kyuubi."

' _And if everything goes well help my son to protect my world,_ ' he added to himself.

An uncomfortable silence followed the Hokage's words; Sarutobi was looking at the man in front of him with a critical eye.

"Then teach me. I would do it," said the former Hokage after a moment of consideration, "It is noble of you to want to sacrifice yourself for the village Minato-kun, but I will do it. I am old but I still have enough strength in me to make it work and seal the beast inside of me."

"You don't understand, sensei," replied Jiraiya. Sarutobi turned to him, confused. Jiraiya elaborated, "The beast can't be sealed in a grown-up man, your tenketsu is far too developed and it isn't capable of holding the amount of chakra the Kyuubi is made of. Even if you do it and die in the process...the kyuubi would is only one way..."

"You mean…" Sarutobi's gaze fell on the baby in Minato's arms and the former Hokage understood. "But your own son?"

"I really appreciate your offer Sarutobi-san; but I have to do this," said Minato. The man started walking away but before he left the room he turned around to smile at the two of them. A strange kind of pressure suddenly enveloped the two older men and made it difficult for Sarutobi and Jiraiya to breathe. They looked directly in the blue eyes of Minato that were shining with an inner blue light. " This is something only I can do, for it requires a sacrifice that neither of you possess. Naruto would be the perfect jailor…Please, take care of Naruto; from this day on he should be seen as a hero."

With a mumbled 'Hiraishin' the blond Hokage disappeared, leaving behind him two mourning and shocked men. Jiraiya then snapped out of his astonishment and, with Sarutobi close behind, went to follow Minato.

By the time the ANBU arrived, Gamabunta and Minato had advanced towards the Kyuubi. Many of the ANBU were helping the injured while the others were expecting orders from their captain.

"Taichou?" A woman with a cat mask and purple hair approached her captain. The man however didn't move, nor did he answer his subordinate. He stayed there looking at the battle ahead of them with only one thing in mind. "What are you planning to do sensei?"

"Minato-dono, are you completely sure?" The summoned toad asked the blond man perched on his head. The Kyuubi no Youkou stood there with his tails waving around, smashing the trees around him down to the ground. The beast looked amused at the toad in front of him and he left out a roar that could be heard in the village. Villagers and shinobi fell to the ground in fear. "Are you aware of what would happen if you die here? The seal would be broken."

"I know Bunta, I know. But this is the only way. He is not a normal hollow and you know it"

"Ok, then. Let's do this."

Minato smiled before releasing the seal he had on his right wrist. It was a power beyond any ninja's imagination and that power and spiritual energy was what had called the kyuubi's attention. The demon looked at the man who was emitting that amount of energy and a crazy smile appeared on its face.

"Shinigami?" A roar of laughter left the mouth of the Kitsune and the beast started to channel its own energy. "It's been _years_ since I last saw one…let us play now, shinigami."

And with those words the Kyuubi launched himself against the toad and the man on it, not noticing the baby or the hand seals the yondaime Hokage was forming until it was too late.

 

_********* _

 

_**Court of Pure Souls – Seireitei – Soul Society** _

 

Shiba Kaien, fukutaichou of the 13th division, and Ukitake Jūshirō Taichou of the same division were supervising the return of the squad of Academy Students that had been injured during field training. Apparently something had gone terrible wrong during the training. Among the lot of casualties, there had been two deaths and some very serious wounds.

A young black-haired woman appeared from behind the fukutaichou of the 13th division, her eyes were scanning the injured students and some of the shinigami of the fourth division that were taking care of them. She was wearing a worried expression and was highly distracted, which prevented her from noticing the amused expression on her fukutaichou's face until he put a hand on her shoulder and spoke in a firm but amused tone.

"Kuchiki!"

The girl jumped in surprise and she looked up at the man that was giving her a smile. "Something wrong?"

"Kaien-dono!" The girl bowed respectfully, unaware of the bemused expressions of Kaien and Ukitake. "Sorry, Sir but I was …worried."

She let her eyes rest on the academy students once again and the two men understood what she meant by that.

"Look Kuchiki, I …"

But Kaien's words were cut off by the heavy and thick snap of something ancient. Ukitake turned around and his eyes were wide opened at the sight, but before he could say anything a bright white light surrounded the place where the Senkaimon connecting to the real world was.

There was a moment of panic which was subsumed quickly in the face of command, in which orders were barked and the forces around the Senkaimon divided into two, one for the Academy students and the other around Ukitake-taichou. Once the commotion passed and the brilliant light subsided the shinigamis present found themselves in front of a big, wooden door with a marble seal broken in front of it.

"What the hell is that?" asked a random shinigami. Many of them turned to look for instructions from their taichou just to find him with eyes wide open and a shocked expression on his face.

"Taichou?" asked Kaien who had his hand on the hilt of his zanpakutou. The others imitated their fukutaichou and got ready to act.

"Be at the ready but do not do anything unless I say so," said Ukitake-taichou warily. Then the man turned to Rukia. "Rukia, I want you to go immediately to Yamamoto-Soutaichou, tell him…tell him that the elemental senkaimon of the advanced training grounds has been unsealed."

 

*****

 

_**Real world – Karakura Town – Urahara Shop – 11:00 pm.** _

 

"As always your timing is perfect, Yoruichi," said a man with a bucket hat and a green cloak. His eyes were hidden under the hat and his voice was serious and worried.

Behind him appeared a black cat, along with a tall man with a thick mustache and a worried expression. The cat walked towards them and the three of them were now stood in front of what seemed to be two pillars that were at each side of a wooden door with a broken seal on it.

"What happened to the seal Kisuke?" asked the cat in a deep voice.

"I don't have any idea," replied Kisuke. He looked down at the cat before saying, "There are three possibilities as to why the door has appeared and the seal is broken and, personally, I don't like any of them."

They went silent for a moment before Kisuke sighed in defeat.

"I am sorry, but it would be only a matter of time before they start acting and send the second division to investigate."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Yoruichi. Kisuke let a sad smile appear on his face.

"I don't think he did it in purpose," said Kisuke, adding, "something must have happened to make Minato-kun break the seal."

"Something bad indeed. Minato-sama gave everything for this to work." Kisuke and Yoruichi turned to Tessai who had spoken for the first time since their gathering.

"Very well, I would look into this."

"Be careful Yoruichi. Like I said they will send someone into this place and either way it has been almost fifty years since the place had been patrolled."

"Do not worry about me, I would be very careful." And with that the black cat opened the door and entered.

It didn't take more than five minutes to completely cross the passage that guided her to a place. The signs of battle and death were still visible. Yoruichi stood there for a moment trying to catch on Minato's presence, but after a few minutes she tensed up. There weren't any traces of Minato's reiatsu, but she was feeling something familiar, something that in a way scream 'Minato' but wasn't his completely.

"What have you done Minato?" She stood there with her eyes closed, analyzing all the possibilities. "I guess I have to find out," she said before running towards the familiar yet strange reiatsu.

 

*****

 

Back in the shinobi world and to be more exact in Konoha, a blond newborn baby was resting in the hospital. Around him was a guard of four ANBU members that were ignoring the angry exclamations and shouts coming from somewhere in the village or the rushed steps of the medics and nurses outside the room.

The blond was sleeping peacefully and just like his guardians, he was ignorant of the big commotion not just in the Hokage Tower but in two other worlds that will in the near future change his life forever.


	2. Naruto's childhood: the first meeting and the cat called Yoruichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto meets with some interesting people. He isn't crazy but is starting too hear ome voices. And Kyouraku has some thinking to do.

**CHAPTER 1:**

**Naruto's childhood: the first meeting and the cat called Yoruichi**

Five years had passed since the Kyuubi attack and the senkaimon from Soul Society to the Shinobi world had been opened once again.

Soul Society had declared the shinobi world a training ground once again, though only advanced class from the Shinigami Academy and seat members along with at least one captain-level shinigami were allowed in that place. That decision was made after the investigation led by the special forces and the fifth division determined that the world, though not too dangerous, had more hollow activity than normal human souls or Plus activity. The fact that some of these hollows seemed to remember part of their past as shinobi was one of many reasons as to who was allowed to go to that place. Had the investigation headed towards the everyday life in the villages or the shinobi system, the fate of the former heir of the Kazama family could have been found and with it the knowledge of his young son.

Of that Yoruichi was really grateful. And the fact that Naruto was always surrounded by high ranking shinobi that helped him hide his reiatsu was another thing that brought relief to her soul. It had been easy for her to find the boy and even easier to know who the boy was, if not by his looks then by the necklace that hung around his neck. She had investigated what had happened since the day Minato arrived until the day he died.

What Yoruichi found was the main reason that kept her and Urahara from letting Soul Society know about the kid, at least until they could corroborate their theories about the seal, the Kyuubi and Naruto himself. If what Tessai had said about the seal was true, the Kyuubi's chakra would, little by little, leak into Naruto's system which could end with the beast being completely fused with the boy. The only positive thing Yoruichi could see was that even if Naruto had access to the Kyuubi's power, he was still immune to the demon's influence. But would the Kyuubi be restrained once the seal starts to weaken? Either way she took it upon herself to watch over Naruto, even more when she noticed that people didn't forget nor forgive and attempts against Naruto's life had started.

The Sandaime Hokage, for his part, had started his plan for Naruto's life. He intended the boy to be a good person and a good shinobi. But for that he would need Naruto alive, and that was why he was in his office with Kakashi's Anbu squad in front of him.

"I am sorry Hokage-sama, but I am a captain…"

"And I am your commander-officer and I am giving you my permission to do it," interrupted the Sandaime. There was a tense silence after that in which Sarutobi Hiruzen sat there looking impassively at Kakashi.

"I'll do it." The Sandaime Hokage diverted his eyes from Kakashi to focus them on a purple-haired woman with a cat mask on. "If it's not a problem, taichou. Hokage-sama?"

"I don't think that would be a problem at all, Neko-san, Thank you for offering to do this." said the Sandaime standing up and walking towards the door. "Neko-san, please followed me, the rest are dismissed."

With one last glance behind her she turned around to follow the Hokage. Kakashi stood there for a moment, a feeling of guilt and regret overwhelming him before he snapped out of it and disappeared from the Hokage's office. The Sandaime Hokage and the Anbu officer arrived at the orphanage down the street from where the hospital was located. In a small and cold room was a crib and in it little Naruto was sleeping peacefully. Curled up beside the baby was a black cat that lifted her head only to look at the newcomers before settling down once again.

"Do not worry, the cat is harmless and it seems to like Naruto," said the Sandaime to a very bewildered Anbu. "This will be your mission until Naruto can have his own place and …take care of himself. When you are on mission another shinobi would be put in your place but from now…he is going to be your top priority."

"Understood, Hokage-sama," said the woman, bowing slightly.

"I want to thank you Yugao-san, I have a feeling that Naruto's life is going to be hard. " And with that the Hokage left, leaving Yugao with a lot of questions in her mind. She walked towards the crib and let a hand caress the cheek of the baby softly.

"It's good to meet you Naruto-kun. My name is Yugao and I would make sure nothing bad happen to you."

 

*****

_Five years later_

 

"It would be good to work with you!" said an enthusiastic Naruto stretching his hand towards a very confused Uchiha Itachi.

On the other side of the room were the Sandaime Hokage and a woman with purple hair and a soft smile on her face. The two of them were looking at the scene in front of them with amused expression. It wasn't everyday that you see an Uchiha made that face. And of course you didn't see Naruto be that…polite with people. Granted, it wasn't entirely his fault that people were rude to him and often treated him pretty badly to the point where Naruto almost didn't care about being courteous.

It had been five years since Yugao was put in charge of Naruto's security, and in reality she had finished her duty once the boy turned four years old and stayed in his own place. But she couldn't do it. She loved Naruto. There was something about him that warmed her heart and made her smile. She think it had something to do with seeing him grow up. Some people might think it was for a totally different reason, but she didn't care what kind of perverted thoughts Anko had. She knew deep down that she wasn't the only one watching over Naruto's well-being and having sisterly feelings towards him. Even if Anko denies them.

"It's a pleasure as well Uzumaki-san."

Naruto wrinkled his nose in dislike at the way the young Uchiha addressed him.

"Ok, since introductions have been made, I think you three can retire," said the Hokage with a significant glance towards Yugao who understood immediately what her duty was.

"Very well Hokage-sama," said Yugao. She and Itachi bowed before walking towards the door.

"Bye, Jii-san!"

"Good-bye Naruto."

"Ne, Itachi…can you buy me some ramen?" The Sandaime chuckled and shook his head amused. Poor Itachi he didn't know the amount of ramen Naruto could eat. Sarutobi sighed and a frown appeared on his face. He was worried. He didn't doubt Itachi's skills: the boy had proven to everyone that he was a genius, but that sudden interest Fugaku had in Naruto… or at least in his security… no, there was something strange about it , something he would have to comment to Homura, Kohaku and Danzo.

Itachi didn't know that someone as small as Naruto could actually eat that much. He was really grateful that after the fifth bowl Yugao decided that was enough and she even offered to pay the bill. Of course Itachi didn't let her. After all, he offered to pay for the food and an Uchiha never went back on his word, much less when it was made to a five-year-old and a lady. They were walking down the street, Naruto a few steps ahead of them. Itachi noticed some of the glares and the whispers that followed the blond boy. What surprised him the most was Naruto's attitude. He was smiling and walking as if he owned the street without a care in the world. However Itachi also noticed the tensed up muscles and that little gleam that showed Itachi how Naruto alert was. The young Uchiha let out a smirk. He had heard from the other chuunin that the boy didn't have attributes to be a ninja, but now Itachi had to differ. Naruto wasn't stupid, just cunning.

"Itachi-san," Yugao's voice broke into Itachi's thoughts. The black-haired boy turned to watch the young woman smiling down at him. "I want to thank you."

"It was nothing, Yugao-san. I did promise I was going to pay for the food."

"No, I didn't mean because of that, though I do thank you for that as well," said Yugao, Itachi frowned, a little confused. "I was talking about Naruto. He…he doesn't have many people that really care about him or that show him …kindness."

"I see. My father said that we shouldn't blame Uzumaki-san for what …he has," said Itachi with an expressionless face. Yugao smile at that a little relief that at least the head of the Uchiha clan didn't have anything against Naruto and that his son had the same feelings. They didn't like nor dislike Naruto, they simply thought that it was foolish to hate the boy for something he was ignorant of and couldn't control. That was enough for Yugao. Now she could leave and left Naruto in good and capable hands; she knew that even with his ten years Uchiha Itachi was very capable of the shinobi work.

"That's good to hear. I already showed you where Naruto lives and now I am going to my apartment. Usually for security reasons I let him stay with me. I thought it would be easier for you if he just stayed in my apartment."

"That would be ok, yes," said Itachi." Would you stay with him tonight?"

"Yes."

"Then I should start my duty tomorrow morning," said Itachi.

"Ok, do not forget he has to go to the Academy so he would probably be there." There was a moment of silence when Itachi turned to see Naruto and a black cat that was …watching him?

"Yoruichi-chan!" Itachi was really grateful that he was a trained ninja, otherwise he would have jumped at the scream that could be heard down the street which earned Naruto even more scornful glares. The black cat jumped into Naruto's arms and the boy hugged the cat while wearing a soft and very calm smile, very different from the one Itachi had seen a few minutes ago.

"What is that?" asked Itachi.

Yugao giggled a little. "That's Naruto's cat…well, friend, according to him," said Yugao. "Do not worry, the cat is harmless. Her name is Yoruichi and if you don't want Naruto to be angry at you…don't mess with her."

"Uh?" It wasn't the most intelligent thing he should have said but it was the only thing he was capable of at the moment.

"Hokage-sama said that one day, a woman dressed up as a nurse tried to kill Naruto while he was still a little baby. When the Anbu and Hokage-sama arrived the woman was unconscious over the broken door of Naruto's room and the cat was there." Yugao said, shrugging after the explanation. "That was all I could get. Since then the cat would appear once in a while and ever since Naruto could talk, he named her Yoruichi and they have been together."

"How? I mean, the cat shouldn't be dead by now?" asked a very confused Itachi.

"Mmhmm, good question. I never stopped to consider that," said Yugao, "but like I said, Yoruichi is harmless and Naruto loves her. So, if you value your peace of mind, don't bother them."

"I see. Well, if you said the cat is harmless…" Itachi turned to see once again the black cat and he couldn't help but frown. There was something off about that cat, something that made him feel weird, but he didn't know what it could possibly be.

"Yes, thank you again for taking care of Naruto, Itachi-san."

"It's my duty as a shinobi and it seems like it's going to get really interesting," said Itachi, eyeing Naruto and the cat before directing his black eyes to Yugao. "I'll see you in two weeks, Yugao-san. Don't worry, I will take care of Naruto."

With that said Itachi turned around and started making his way back to the Uchiha compound. Itachi had a lot of things to consider after his first meeting with Uzumaki Naruto. There were so many things that could be said about the blond boy, and now about that cat of his. Why did Itachi felt so weird about that feline? It was a simple animal, nothing else.

"Good afternoon Itachi."

The black-haired boy lift his head to find himself face to face with his father who was looking down at him with a curious twinkle in his eyes. " Tell me, how did it go with young Uzumaki-san? Did you found anything interesting?"

"No, it was pretty normal. It seems you were right, father, the boy has not idea of what he has or what he could do in a near future with it."

Fugaku smiled at that and step aside to let his older son entered their house. Once in his room Itachi looked out the window and couldn't help but wonder at how easy had been to lie to his father. Yes, Uchiha Itachi knew that there was more about Uzumaki Naruto that met the eye. But his father didn't need to know that.

 

*****

 

The next morning Naruto woke up at the sound of a soft and amused voice calling out to him. The little boy stirred in the warm and clean bed and let one eye open to see who was disturbing his sleep. It was a woman with purple hair and dark skin; her eyes were wide open and shining with amusement and affection. Naruto opened his eyes completely and jumped directly in the woman's arms.

"Yoruichi-chan!" said the boy hugging the woman as if his life depended on it. Yoruichi couldn't help but hug him back.

"Naru-chan, how are you doing this morning?" she asked. The boy lifted his head and smiled brightly at her.

"I'm ok…I missed you a lot! But now you're here and my birthday is close!" said the boy, letting go of Yoruichi and jumping up and down. The woman laughed at his antics.

"Now, now, you don't really think I would forget your fifth birthday, do you? It is a very important date for me."

"Really?" asked Naruto and Yoruichi had to suppress the growl that wanted to escape her mouth; he shouldn't be surprised at that. He should be used to people thinking his birthday was special.

"Of course it is, and it seems this girl thinks so too," said Yoruichi, pointing to an orange enveloped with a big card that the word Naruto written all over it.

Naruto walked towards it with his blue eyes wide open and a shocked expression in his face. He stretched a trembling hand towards the gift and opened it very carefully as if afraid that the gift could disappear or break at any moment. Yoruichi clenched her fists and her jaw tightened. She had wanted to take Naruto away from that world, ever since she first saved his life, but Urahara had been right. Naruto was too young and the consequences of trying to bring out the shinigami inside Naruto were too dangerous to even consider doing so.

"Wow! Is…is it really for me?"

Yoruichi turned to see a pair of goggles in Naruto's hand. He was eyeing them with a huge smile on his face. She grinned, locking her anger tight in her chest. "Yes they are. Your friend left them for you with a card and everything, didn't she?"

Naruto nodded and hugged the goggles gleefully. "These are so cool!"

"Yes, they are. How have you been Naruto?" The serious question made little Naruto glance aside and then he let a grin appear on his face.

"I am better now that Yoruichi-chan is here!" The woman ruffled Naruto's hair in an affectionate gesture.

"I am okay, now that I get to see you brat!"

"I am not a brat, in a few days I would be six years old!"

"Oh, and that makes you an adult?" teased Yoruichi.

Naruto wrinkled his nose and retorted, "No, but it means I am older and not a brat."

Yoruichi chuckled at that and knelt in front of Naruto.

"Ok, Mister, then go and take a bath and get ready to go to that ninja academy of yours."

"Ok."Naruto was about to leave when he stopped and turned to looked at Yoruichi, "Ne, Yoruichi-chan, would you tell me one of those stories I like later? "

"Mmmmhmm, fine, but I am not only going to tell you stories about Shinigami and Hollows…" Yoruichi looked with mischief at the little boy that was eyeing her curiously.

"What else are you gonna do?"

"I am going to start your training-" Yoruichi didn't have the opportunity to finish that sentence when a high-pitched scream resounded through the apartment and the boy started jumping up and down again. Yoruichi shook her head, amused, and saw the boy disappear behind the bathroom door.

 

*****

 

It was late in the afternoon and Itachi had been doing his duty as Naruto's guardian. It had been a very long day and it wasn't until then that the young Uchiha had noticed to what extent people could hate and discriminate. Naruto wasn't allowed in many of the restaurants or normal shops in the village; those he was allowed in charged him prices that were higher than the actual price.

The boys of Naruto's age weren't any better. Whether it was due to their parents' interference or influence Itachi wasn't sure, but they were mean towards Naruto, not letting him play with them and usually fought him. Things only got worse as the week went by and people started to remember that fateful five years ago. In the week Itachi had stopped three sneak attacks on the boy and punished the malefactors roundly for being such cowards and bullies. What surprised the young Uchiha was that the black cat Yoruichi that always seemed to follow Naruto and acted with hostility to those who glared at or bad-mouthed the boy. And Yugao had been right: mess with the cat and Naruto wasn't the foul-mouthed boy everyone liked to pick fights with. But that wasn't the most intriguing thing at all, oh no.

Uzumaki Naruto was always full of surprises.

Two days before the tenth of October, Naruto was sitting in a swing near the main park of Konoha. As always he was alone watching the other kids play or laughed with other kids or their parents. Sometimes Itachi felt the urge to go to the blond and talk to him but his duty forbade him from doing so. The black cat was sitting beside the blond and Naruto was playing with the goggles he said had been a gift from Yugao.

That was when three children three years older than Naruto approached the boy. They had scornful looks when they got closer to Naruto. Itachi tensed up, ready to act if he needed to.

"You are on my swing." Naruto lift his eyes to watch a black-haired boy who stared at the blond child arrogantly while the others smirked.

"It's not yours. This is a park and the Hokage owns it," said Naruto with a frown on his face. The older boy didn't seem to like that and leaned menacingly towards Naruto who narrowed his eyes a little.

"It seems the idiot doesn't know his place. Boys like you without parents or family don't belong in this place," said the boy harshly. Naruto looked away, hurt by the comment. Yoruichi lifted her head and tensed up, sweeping her tail in a wide swath letting out a low yowl.

"Hey, it seem like he has my goggles too," said another of the boys, taking Naruto's goggles from him. Yoruichi was about to jump at the boy, but unfortunately she didn't see the other boy who had thrown a small rock at her.

"You hurt her! Yoruichi-chan!" screamed Naruto with tears in his eyes. The others merely laughed at that.

"Yoruichi-chan!" mimicked one of them mockingly. "Pathetic! And you said you want to be a ninja?"

Angry, Naruto stood up and threw a punch at the laughing boy but the others were bigger and faster than him. One of the boys punched him in the eye and the other kicked Naruto in the stomach.

"Hey watch it idiot!" yelled one of them, landing another punch.

"I am going to kick you and then I am going to kick that cat of yours…or maybe I'll take it with me. I am sure my sister would like it. The animal needs a decent home and good people. Not monsters like you!"

Naruto was on the ground, silent tears rolling down his face. His eyes hurt a little as did his stomach and his lip. He saw Yoruichi on the ground and more tears appeared in his eyes. That was when he heard it a strange voice hissing at him.

_**Pathetic…** _

_Move, quickly!_

He didn't know who it was or where it had come from but he heard a voice, of that he was certain. Unfortunately he didn't pay attention to the words and he felt a kick on his back.

_**Useless…** _

_Told you! Move now!_

And he did it, and this time there was no pain and the kick landed on the ground where he had been seconds before. He looked up to see the same boys trying to kick him again.

_**You are weak and pathetic. Human…is this how you fight? How you try to protect those you care about?** _

_Shut up! Naruto stand up now!_

And Naruto did, but he was confused. Who was talking to him? Why it was talking to him? Distracted, he didn't notice the punch until it landed on his right cheek.

_**Stupid! I don't care if you're a kid, fight!** _

_Shut up, you're making him nervous!_

_**Weak, useless pathetic, humans and shinigami are all the same!** _

"Shut up!" screamed Naruto at the voice. Naruto grabbed his head that was starting to hurt not only because of the punches but of the screams that seem to be coming from inside his head. "Shut up! Shut up!"

The other boys stood wide-eyed at the blond's scream, a little afraid that maybe what their parents had told them about the blond was true. Itachi and Yoruichi narrowed their eyes at the same time.

"H-hey! Who…who are you telling to shut up?"

_Careful, he's going to launch another punch._

Naruto opened his eyes in time to evade the punch. He was about to fight back when a bigger figure appeared and grabbed his wrist with such force, Naruto whimpered in pain.

"You filthy scum! What were you gonna do to my son?" shouted the man in outrage. "I should kill you now!" The man stopped short at the chilly feel of a blade on his neck. He turned around to see red eyes glaring at him.

"You were about to break the law and to harm an innocent boy who has been harassed by your son."

"You… this thing is not innocent." said the man with more bravery that he felt. Naruto winced in pain once again at the hand clenching his.

"Let him go before I feel in the need to hurt you," said Itachi with a cold voice that sent shivers down everyone's spines.

The man let go of Naruto and the blond fell to the ground. Naruto immediately stood up and ran to the boy who had his goggles and grabbed them back.

The red-eyed man lifted one eyebrow. "Now, I suggest you leave. Consider this your first and last warning. Next time I am not going to be so merciful."

The man left with his son and the other kids. Naruto ran towards Yoruichi and lifted her in his arms, hugging her tearfully. Itachi saw the scene and couldn't help but felt a little responsible and guilty. If he had acted sooner maybe he could have prevented the fight and the cat from being hurt. On the other hand, he was grateful he didn't do it. Otherwise he would never have witnessed that little scene nor felt what he felt. That pressure was definitely different from all he knew so far.

"I'm sorry Yoruichi-chan, I'm so sorry!" said the boy sobbing a little, "I should protect you!"

The cat pressed her face against Naruto's body rubbing her head a little. Itachi neared Naruto and extended a hand towards him.

"I am sorry, Uzumaki-san. Please let me take you to Yugao-san's apartment and treat your injuries." Naruto nodded and followed the young Uchiha; neither of them noticed the shadow that was watching them from afar.

 

*****

 

"Want to talk about it?" asked the cat rubbing her face against Naruto's chest. The boy merely shrugged and looked everywhere but at the cat sat on his legs. "Naruto, I already told you that it was ok. I am not angry with you and I don't blame you for what happened a few days back."

"I let them hurt you." He said as if that settled the topic.

"Naruto, you are only six years old," said Yoruichi. Naruto pouted at that because his birthday had just passed. He thought he was big enough now to fight; after all he did go to the ninja academy and was learning how to be a ninja, even if some of his teachers weren't nice to him.

"I am a ninja!" he exclaimed.

"You are _training_ to be a ninja," Yoruichi reminded him.

"I know." Naruto sighed. "I just wish I was strong and I could make them look at me with respect."

They fell silent for a moment and just enjoyed their surroundings. They had escaped from Itachi's watchful eye and were now in a clearing near Konoha's east door. It was past noon and Naruto decided that he didn't want to be in the village, not really liking the hateful glares throw his way. That was how they ended up there, without Itachi and free to talk with each other.

"Ne, Yoruichi-chan, you said you were gonna train me," said the boy shyly which only made Yoruichi remember something she had meant to ask Naruto.

"Yes, and I would do it. " Naruto smiled brightly at her but before he could say anything Yoruichi continue, "But I want you to answer me something"

"What is it?"

"To whom were you talking back at the park while you were fighting those kids?"

Naruto looked confused for a moment, not really knowing what Yoruichi was asking about until…

_I think she is talking about me._

Then Naruto's eyes opened wide with realization and he looked down at Yoruichi who was scrutinizing him critically.

"I don't know…it was a voice inside my head," he said softly, then inquired, "Am I crazy? Is that why they called me monster and scum and all those mean things?"

Yoruichi's gaze softened and she rubbed her head against Naruto's chest once again.

"No, you are not a monster or any other nasty names they call you Naruto. If anything you are a hero."

"A hero?"

"Yes, but before I tell you that story…has that voice talk to you since then?"

"Yes, it just spoke. He said you are talking about him," said Naruto.

"You mean it just talked to you?"

"Yep, but that day it wasn't the only one that talk." said Naruto with a frown and Yoruichi lifted an interested eyebrow.

"There was another voice?"

"Yes, but I didn't like it. It was really nasty and it made my head hurt," said the boy, then as an afterthought Naruto looked down at Yoruichi. "Do you know that voice?"

"Well, partly."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember what I told you about shinigami and zanpakutou?"

"Yes."

Another silence. This time neither of them talked for a good five minutes. Naruto was getting restless and poked Yoruichi in the side.

"Ne, are you going to tell me?" he said pouting a little.

"Yes, but not now. Your watch-dog is here. Just remember this, that voice, not the nasty one but the other, you can trust it, do not ever doubt of it."

Naruto nodded, not really understanding but trusting Yoruichi. Then a few moments later Itachi appeared. The black-haired boy had a panicked look on him. When his eyes locked with Naruto's, the blond could see the anger there but also the concern.

"Uzumaki-san, you scared me the hell a lot! " The Uchiha kneeled in front of Naruto. The boy tensed up a little, then something happened that Naruto had never seen the Uchiha do before. Itachi leaned over and gave him a short hug and soft smile.

"I am glad you're okay, but please, Uzumaki-san, don't do that ever again," he said. "At least not when I am watching over you."

"Sorry Itachi, it's just that Yoruichi can hunt butterflies in here."

"I see. Well. It is getting late; we'd better go back to the village." said Itachi turning around and showing his back to Naruto. "Go on, Uzumaki-san, climb on me. I'll carry you to the village."

"Yay!"

 

*****

 

The two weeks passed quickly and without any more incidents. The only thing that had changed was Itachi's view of Naruto. At first he had accepted the mission his father and the Uchiha clan had put upon him, to watch and determine the real status of Uzumaki Naruto. The reason, his father had made it pretty clear, was to bring the Uchiha clan to what it used to be. They would need a very strong weapon by their side, which was why Naruto was so important. Itachi, for some reason, had become very fond of Naruto, and that was his reason for lying to his father, just as he had lied about Sasuke's potential. After those two weeks with Naruto and the information he gave his father, Fugaku seems a little more apprehensive about everything. However it seemed that it wasn't enough. While they weren't going to use the blond yet, it was certain that Naruto would play a big part on his clan's future.

At the end of those two weeks and after his reunion with his father and the other members of the Uchiha, he found himself in front of the Hokage and the three elders: Homura, Koharu and Danzo. After a brief talk with them, he found himself accepting the mission for the greater good of the village, Naruto and Sasuke. After all, how bad could it be to spy on his own clan?

Naruto for his part had started what Yoruichi called control of his reiatsu. Whatever that reiatsu thing was; Naruto could feel it but didn't have any idea what it was, how it worked or why only him had it. At first he thought it would be a form of ninja training with chakra and all but it seems that the woman had another thing in mind. However, when that training started Naruto was glad of the explanations Yoruichi made and the answers he had obtained. He had been wondering for a long time about all these things but didn't dare to ask. For example, he learnt about the Plus or human souls were those people he usually saw with chains attached to their chest. He also knew why he heard growls or howls late at night and sometimes during the day; she called them Hollows and told Naruto that they were evil. Ok, she said a lot more about them but to Naruto, in the end, it just meant that they were evil.

"You are getting better with this Naru-chan."

"Thanks!" said Naruto, smiling brightly at Yoruichi, "Yugao-chan said that as well, but she was talking about me throwing kunai to the target.

"That's good to hear," said the woman. she was in Naruto's apartment and was pretty sure that none was present. She watched Naruto carefully before kneeling in front of him. "I have to go for a little while."

Naruto's happy expression changed to one of sadness. "Do you have to?"

"Yes. There is an important matter that needs my immediate presence."

Naruto hesitated a moment or two before saying. "Can you…take me with you? I promise I would be good!"

Yoruichi winced a little, she knew Naruto would be good, and she would love to take the boy away from that place and never come back, but this was not the time.

"Sorry Naruto, not this time," she said, hugging the boy. "I would be back though and I expect you to be stronger by then. Do not forget to practice this."

"Ok."

Yoruichi leaned over and kissed Naruto's forehead before transforming herself back into her cat form.

"Take care Naruto. Do not forget that I will be back."

"I know. Bye Yoruichi-chan, when you're back I will be stronger and have mastered this!"

"I know you will," she said fondly, and with that Yoruichi left.

 

*****

 

Unfortunately things weren't that easy for him in the next week. While attempts against his life had stopped long ago, that didn't stop people from trying to harm him in other ways that usually led him to the hospital.

That night had been one of those moments in which Naruto barely escaped from his pursuers. Naruto was hiding behind some trash cans outside a pub where the sounds of party had died long ago. In his left hand he had the necklace that had always been his and with the other he was trying to wipe away the tears. He had promised himself he would never cry again, he had entered the ninja academy for that. He had promised Yoruichi-chan he would become stronger and not let other people make him cry or call him mean names. Another tear escape his closed eyes and a little sob followed it. 'I wish Yoruichi-chan was here,' thought the little boy.

A presence, followed by the sound of soft footsteps called Naruto's attention. The blond lifted his head and tried to hide himself while at the same time observing the newcomer. It was a girl. To Naruto, the girl was really beautiful, even more than Sakura from the Academy. She had her hair pulled up with a bang on the left side of her face, she had glasses and was wearing black clothes resembling those he had see in some pictures and really important people wear. She stood there as if looking for something and Naruto couldn't help but feel curiously drawn to her. The girl moved in the direction opposite of where Naruto was, never noticing the small paper that fell from her sleeve.

It didn't matter how curious or how drawn he was to her. Naruto had learnt a long time ago that appearances could be deceiving and that usually ended up with him on the hospital or in a corner on his apartment, injured and bleeding. So he moved slowly and without making any sound, he picked up the piece of paper. He followed the young woman for some time.

"Mmmm…seems like you have a young stalker Nanao-chan."

The woman and the boy jumped at the same time. Both were startled and shocked at the newcomer's words. Naruto turned around to see an older man, with a playful smile on his face and his eyes fixed on Naruto. He was wearing a pink haori and a straw hat. Naruto had to blink several times to convince himself that in front of him was an old man with a pink article on him.

"Taichou!" exclaimed Nanao with a reproachful look and was about to lecture him for scaring her like that when his words sank in and she noticed the boy and his taichou looking at one another.

Naruto felt a little uneasy. The man hadn't taken his eyes off him and while the man seemed to be merely surprised and inquisitive, Naruto didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. After all, it was still October and it was around that month when the most horrible and unexpected things happened to him.

"You…you dropped this," said Naruto shyly, turning towards the woman who was gaping at him, shocked.

"You... you can see me? You can see us?" Naruto frowned, a little confused at that weird question. Of course he could see them, why wouldn't he?

"Of course I can see you!" exclaimed Naruto crossing his arms and pouting. "I was trying to help, sorry if I bothered you."

"Oh, you have to forgive Nanao-chan, it isn't everyday a young man as yourself help a damsel in distress like her," replied the weird looking man which in turn earned him a smack on the head with a fan from said damsel. Naruto chuckled at that and the woman was a little flustered at what she had just done while the man was whining about how cruel his Nanao-chan was. Then he was back to that serious look.

"Oh, if it is not much trouble… could you let me see that necklace you have there?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and grabbed his necklace with one hand. If there was something that could make him doubt people's intention was that necklace. In the past he had trusted some adults who later on wanted to rob him of his most precious possession.

"Sorry sir, but I was told by Anbu-chan that I wasn't allowed to talk with strangers," said Naruto.

"How rude of me" said the man, smiling slightly, "My name is Kyouraku Shunsui, and this lovely woman over here is Nanao-chan."

"Ise Nanao," rectified the woman with a hard look towards her taichou who merely smiled.

Naruto hesitated for a moment, looking from the man to the woman before answering. "I am Uzumaki Naruto. But even if I know your name I won't let you look at my necklace"

This made Nanao giggle. The little boy wasn't a fool at all, and the expression on her taichou's face was priceless. Naruto looked curiously at Nanao before letting a small smile appear on his face. He added, "But Nanao-chan can see it!"

Now that made the young woman laughed and her taichou brood a little.

"Can you at least tell me who gave it to you?" asked a defeated Kyouraku. Naruto seems to think about it before nodding his head. He was starting to like these people.

"Hokage-jii said this was a gift from my father."

"Your father? Who was it?"

"I don't know…I am an orpham ...ormphan...Mm..."

"Orphan?" offered Nanao with an odd hint of sadness. Naruto nodded but it was a smile that appeared on his face rather than a sad expression.

"Then, how do you know it was your father's?" Kyouraku pressed on.

"Hokage-jii said it was and that I should treasure it," answered the little boy.

Kyouraku and Nanao looked at each other for a moment before Kyouraku knelt in front of Naruto who tensed up, fearing the worst. But, the only thing the man did was to put a gentle hand on the blond's head.

"Your father gave you a very important gift. You should treasure it with your life."

Naruto looked at him in great surprise. It was the first time someone touched him like that and said those things to him. He had seen so many fathers with their sons and that same gesture repeatedly played out. Naruto nodded and gave the man a small grin before opening his hand, but to his surprise the man closed Naruto's hand again around the pendant.

"No, you were right Naruto. I am a stranger. Maybe after we get to know each other better you can let me see it."

"Thank you," mumbled Naruto. He felt his eyes grow hot and had a lump in his throat.

"Naruto-kun!" The three of them lifted their heads to see a woman with a mask on her face running towards them. Kyouraku stood up and beside him Nanao got into combat position. The man smiled at Naruto.

"You should go over to that lovely woman who's calling you," he urged. Naruto nodded and dedicate the two figures a real smile.

"Bye, Ojii-san, Nanao-chan!" And with that Naruto went to the Anbu.

"Naruto! Where have you been? You have three Anbu squadrons looking for you," said the woman who couldn't help but hug the boy.

"I'm ok Anbu-chan,"

"Do not do that ever again, when I arrived at your apartment and saw that mess…don't do that, you know next time you should go to the Hokage tower or my place!" Naruto nodded and grabbed the Anbu's hand, before he turned around and waved enthusiastically behind him. The Anbu turned around but saw nothing. "What are you doing Naruto?"

"Saying good bye,"

"To whom?" Naruto looked at the place where Nanao and Kyouraku were waving back at him and then at the Anbu who really seemed to not know to whom he was saying bye. That was when Naruto understood that the two people he had met were souls. So, it didn't surprise Naruto at all that the Anbu couldn't see them. After all, he knew that the Anbu couldn't hear the screams at night or see people with chains on their chest like he could. So, Naruto shrugged before lifting his arms and putting on his special "puppy eyes".

"Can you carry me, please?" he pleaded pathetically. The woman sighed but did it anyway. She was thinking while carrying the blond boy, wondering to whom he was waving and if she should be worried about it. She never noticed the shadow up in the roofs and that the figure was wondering the same thing as her.

'To whom were you talking, Naruto?' thought the figure, worried about the implications of talking to no one in particular, or at least, to someone that no one could see.

Back to where Kyouraku and Nanao stood, the woman turned to face her taichou whose smile had been replaced by a contemplative look.

"Taichou? What happened back there?"

"Nanao-chan, I have to go back to Soul Society. There is something I need to do," said the captain of the 8th division seriously, which caught Nanao by surprise. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course Taichou."

Kyouraku lowered the brim of his hat. "Look up everything you can about Uzumaki Naruto," Nanao's eyes widened with surprise at that request. She was about to ask why when her taichou stopped her. "I would explain everything to you once I am back from Soul Society. Please do as I ask you."

"Don't worry Taichou, I'll do it."

 

* * *

The Hokage sighed and lifted his glance from the paperwork he had in front of him. "Is something the matter Kakashi?"

A new figure appeared from behind the old man. He was dressed in the customary Anbu uniform, but his mask was on his left hand.

"Forgive my intrusion, Hokage-sama, but…" Kakashi trailed off, wondering if it would be right to share his worries with the man. After all, the shinobi knew about the affection the man had for little Naruto. "There is something that has been bothering me from quite some time."

"I see, and what could that be?" Sarutobi lifted his eyebrows, really interested in what could worry the lackadaisical Kakashi.

"Yesterday when we were looking for Naruto…well, I found him even before Yugao-san, and he was talking to himself."

That statement surprised Sarutobi even more. That Kakashi would be worried because little Naruto was talking to himself was...a little ridiculous. He was a kid after all, and moreover a kid without friends or family to talk with. To have an imaginary friend or a cat to talk with, while it may be not that healthy, was normal to certain extent. That was why he was really grateful to Yugao, because so far she was the only human being apart from the people at the ramen stand who would talk to Naruto.

"Ok, Kakashi, you will have to forgive me if I found your concern a little unnecessary."

"But, Hokage-sama, aren't you a little worried that he …that he is communicating with _it_?" asked Kakashi.

"Now I get it," said Sarutobi, understanding Kakashi's concern. The Kyuubi no Kitsune. Truth be told, Sarutobi would be worried if Jiraiya hadn't told him how the seal Minato used worked. "Then, there is nothing to worry about."

"But…"

"Don't you trust in your sensei to do the right thing with the seal, Kakashi?"

Kakashi frown uncomfortable, he didn't like when people brought up is sensei into the conversation. It wasn't like he didn't trust his sensei. On the contrary, he believed that the man did excellent work. But Kakashi didn't trust the fox or his sensei's son for that matter. Naruto was, after all, a boy and a lonely one at that. He was hated and rejected and usually those kinds of feelings made people grow up in the wrong way. That was why he was so worried when he heard Naruto talked to himself.

"I do trust Minato-sensei, Hokage-sama. However you weren't there when Naruto started talking or the day he suddenly screamed a 'shut up' to someone that wasn't there."

"Very well, what did he said?"

"I couldn't hear the entire conversation but I did hear when he said that he wasn't allowed to talk with strangers. He mentioned the fact that he was an orphan and that you told him about his father's gift."

Sarutobi couldn't help the smile that appeared when Kakashi mention the strangers' part, but his face change into one of seriousness when Kakashi end his story.

"I couldn't hear anything else, since I sense that Yugao was near. "

"I see," Sarutobi went silent for a few seconds, contemplating the possibilities. At first sight it would seem like Naruto was talking with some imaginary friend, nothing to worry about …but, that necklace… Sarutobi sighed. Not even Jiraiya knew where Minato had found that necklace and why he decided to give it to Naruto. He remembered, however, Jiraiya's frown when he tried to take it from baby Naruto.

"It seems to me that this could be just something temporary."

"Like the cat?" snorted Kakashi with a hint of annoyance in his voice. The Hokage lifted a single eyebrow at the man who apologized promptly.

"Maybe, after you returned from this mission, you would like to watch young Naruto to see if this behavior continues. Don't you agree?"

Kakashi nodded before putting his mask on and disappearing. The Hokage lifted his gaze towards the Hokage Monument and let his gaze rest on the face of the Yondaime Hokage. 'It seems like your son inherited your habit to talk to no one in particular…at least that is what I hope for.'

 

*****

 

Kyouraku entered the 13th division where his best friend was resting once again. Inside his room were the two loyal third seats, Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentarō Kotsubaki, and the young sister of the taichou of the 6th division.

After a silent glance with a very polite smile the three shinigami took the hint and stood up, apologizing with some excuse before leaving both taichou and old friend alone. Ukitake Juushirou was really surprise by this. He could count on one hand the times that Kyouraku had done exactly the same thing and usually it only brought problems to both of them. Kyouraku pulled out a bottle of sake before looking straight ahead with a pensive look that in reality didn't suit him at all.

"Is it something the matter Kyouraku?" asked Ukitake curiously.

Kyouraku looked at his friend with a small smile before saying, "Do you remember Hikifune Kirio-chan?"

Ukitake sat straight, his calm posture now a little tense at that question. He looked up to see Kyouraku right in the eye before nodding his head.

"Of course I remember her, she was the former captain of the twelfth division, she was transferred to …the zero division."

"Yes, do you remember her maiden name?" Now this situation was getting stranger by the minute and Ukitake only wanted Kyouraku to get straight to the point. Knowing his friend, it was better if he just humored him for a little while.

"Kazama, her maiden name was Kazama," said Ukitake, then as an afterthought, "that's the clan in charge of the Kidou Corps right? And if I am not wrong they are the best with seals which gained them the position of the sealers in Soul Society."

Kyouraku smiled, nodding at his friend before taking a sip from his sake. Once again the taichou of the eighth division became silent and contemplative. He was thinking how to express his concern to his best friend, because whatever he said right now he knew would end up in Yama-jii's hands sooner or later, so he better be right about it. Kyouraku hesitated for a moment before meeting Ukitak'e gaze.

"What would you say if I told you that I found Kazama Minato… or at least his son?"

"You…you what?" blurted Ukitake, shocked.

"It appears that I have found the whereabouts of Minato-kun. I found this kid with the same pendant Kirio-chan gave to little Minato when he was named head of the clan," said Kyouraku. "Not only that, you should see him; if it wasn't for the whiskers marks he would be the exact copy of Minato-kun."

"Are you…are you certain?"

"Yes, but I would be probably have proof of that after Nanao-chan's investigation"

"Are you planning to tell him?"

"You mean Arashi-san?" Ukitake nodded. "No, I would probably talk with Yama-jii first."

"You think it is wise?" asked Ukitake after a while." I mean, after the way he left and all. "

"Mmm, I don't know, but there has been a lot of coincidences lately, and the appearance of a possible heir of Minato-kun is just the tip of the iceberg."


	3. Prelude

**Prelude**

And the tip of the iceberg it was.

Just like he had told Ukitake, the moment Nanao gave him enough information about Uzumaki Naruto, Kyouraku Shunsui went directly to his sensei and the Captain of the first division and Commander of the rest of the squads in Soul Society: Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai. Both of them sat in front of the information that Ise Nanao had collected and after a few weeks they came to a decision. The head of the clan Kazama should be informed of the situation, but it would be prudent if no one apart from them know about Naruto's existence.

That was why the three of them, the Captains of the 1st and 8th division and the Kazama clan head, sat together drinking tea. They were in a small room in the first division building with a beautiful sight of the back garden.

"So, I take it that this is not a social meeting, right?" asked the young man looking at the two captains after some light talk about nothing of importance. He smiled softly at them before taking a sip from his cup. His gaze had changed from soft and carefree to hard and wary.

"Unfortunately, it is not. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't enjoy a cup of tea and some light conversation," replied Kyouraku. The young Kazama nodded in agreement.

"That's true, we don't have much time left, why with the Kidou's corps business and I guess that the job as a shinigami taichou is equally busy." Kazama Arashi smiled once again, then he turned his grey eyes and focused them on Yamamoto. "Sorry, I would like to keep this conversation up, but….I've got curious. Would it be too rude if I asked you to go straight to the point, so I can satisfy this curiosity of mine?"

"It is not rude at all; I think we had extended this conversation long enough and taken enough of your time," said Yamamoto politely to the young Kazama.

"Oh please Yamamoto-soutaichou," said Arashi waving a hand and smiling apologetically. "I am just really curious, that is the reason for my eagerness. It is so unusual for the Gotei 13 to call on me personally. Usually I have to arrange meetings with you through bori…I mean, through the correct channels of paperwork."

"This is highly unusual yes," said Yamamoto before nodding towards Kyouraku to bring out the file. The man did it and put it in front of a frowning Arashi, "but so it is the situation I have called you for."

"Please Kazama-san, take a look at that," said Kyouraku.

With the frown still in place but now with a greater sense of inquisitiveness, he opened the folder. His eyes opened wide at the name on the first page. He started reading with attention to each word that was written in it, and he studied every picture that had been put in it. His frown deepened and his eyes turned hard and unreadable. His whole body tensed up and for a moment he appeared more regal and noble than usual.

"Are you completely sure about this?" His voice had turned cold and deep, with a slight trace of command. Kyouraku nodded gravely as did Yamamoto.

Arashi let out a tired sigh and locked his eyes on the picture of a blond boy of no more than six years old in a swing with a sad look on his face. The boy looked so pathetic in there, as if he had been punished for something he didn't do or maybe because someone had said something bad to him. So different from the memories he had of Minato.

"This is a clan matter," said Arashi firmly, "I don't want the Central 46 Chambers to find out…yet. Can I count on your silence?"

"As you had said Kazama-dono, this is a clan matter. While I can't allow this information to go unknown for too long, I think I can give you some time," declared Yamamoto. Arashi gave a short nod.

"Do not worry Yamamoto-Soutaichou, I will personally inform the Central 46, but before I do that I would like to ask for Kyouraku-taichou and your help."

"It would be my pleasure, Arashi-san. Tell me what you need," said Kyouraku. Arashi set out a picture and a piece of paper with a curious symbol on it.

"This, I know part of this seal. I can see Minato's signature on it. But there isn't enough information about the other part of the seal. Can you search for it? And also, if… if the boy allows you to take a picture of it, I would like to see the seal on his stomach. "

Kyouraku looked at the seal and then at Arashi and finally at Yamamoto. The old man centered his eyes on the young Kazama before turning to face Kyouraku.

"From now on, you will take care of the excursions to the shinobi world. You will lead other squads' members as well as yours when needed, Kyouraku-taichou."

"Understood, Yama-jii, Arashi-san." Kyouraku bowed slightly to both the old man and the Kazama.

Thad been six years ago…

…Now, Kyouraku was resting on the roof of his own division. He was waiting for the young Kazama to execute his plan to retrieve the boy from his human form and from the only place he had called home.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Calm before the Storm: the first Mission**

"…and then I got the damn cat and when we returned it that…that woman almost killed it and I actually felt sorry for him." said Naruto. Yoruichi was sitting with her back against a tree and Naruto's head was in her lap. She was listening very patiently to the stories Naruto told her from the moment he became a genin of the Leaf.

The blond boy kept telling different stories while Yoruichi watched him with affection. He certainly had grown up from the little boy that ran around all day playing alone and trying to survive a world that despised his existence. She had been a little worried when Naruto had told her about Kyouraku but, like Urahara had said, it was inevitable and in a way the captain of the eighth squad was another link to Naruto's origins and another person that showed him some kind of affection. Life hadn't been easy for the blond and it angered Yoruichi that so many things had been kept from him, things that could change the way he grew up or the way he behaved sometimes.

"Ne, Yoruichi-chan, should we try it again?" said Naruto lifting the wooden sword on his right hand.

"I don't think so, I think I have kicked your ass enough for a day."

At that Naruto pouted and sat up straight, glaring at the woman. "You didn't kick my ass… I just let you," he said lamely. Yoruichi snorted at that statement.

"Yeah, you're a real gentleman," she said with sarcasm. "You said that tomorrow you have your first real mission."

"Yes, it's our first C-rank mission, and those are really important. At least we will stop doing those horrendous chores," said Naruto.

"Well, if I wear you out today you're not going to have enough strength to go on that mission tomorrow."

"You're just afraid of me."

Yoruichi lifted an eyebrow at him and Naruto gulped, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"OK, I think you're right. Besides, I am hungry and it is getting late," said Naruto quickly.

"I thought so."

Naruto stood up and stretched himself. Yoruichi watched him for a moment before clearing her throat to call Naruto's attention. The blond boy looked at her curiously and Yoruichi stood up in front of him, putting a hand on his shoulder. The change in attitude and the seriousness in Yoruichi's face told Naruto that the woman wanted to talk to him about something important.

"I am really proud of you Naruto." The boy stiffened at those words and he evaded Yoruichi's eyes. "You have grown up so well and you're getting stronger and stronger; it is incredible that you already fought your first Hollow..."

"Yeah, but I got my ass kicked and if it hadn't been for Kyouraku-jii I would be …well…"

"Still, you fought with a hollow without a Zanpakutou. That was stupid but it shows what you are capable. On top of that you become a genin and you're starting your career as a shinobi. Your own Zanpakutou is starting to make a direct contact with you…" Yoruichi trailed off and pulled out a silver-and-blue scroll from her clothes. Naruto looked at it inquisitively and Yoruichi smirked slightly. "I have two things for you."

"Two things… for me?"

"Yes, I decide that you are old enough and skill enough to have this," she said, passing Naruto the scroll; the blond took the item, eyes wide. "Now, you wouldn't have a problem calling out for your Zanpakutou and using this until that time comes. According to the salesman, this is made of a special metal that works really well with chakra."

"You mean… This is a… you bought me a …a sword?" said Naruto with his eyes fixated in the scroll.

"Yes, of course I have. You are now a shinobi and as one you need a proper weapon, more than shuriken and kunai," said Yoruichi.

"Thank you, thank you!" Naruto hugged the purple-haired woman who merely smiled at the boy's antics.

"Ok, that is my first gift for you. My second one is…" Naruto looked up at her with a big grin and an expectant face. "The second one is the answer to the question you asked me a long time ago."

There was a moment of silence in which Naruto stood there a little shocked. To say that he wasn't imploding with curiosity and anxiety would be an understatement. He trusted Yoruichi with his life: she had been there for him when no one else had cared and he had always wondered why and how the woman had found him. At the time he asked the question she told him that he was still young and immature. But right now the woman was willing to respond to his query… It made Naruto face the fact that he was really growing up and that people around him were noticing.

"You mean, you are going to tell me how you found me and why you stayed with me?"

"Yes… and no."

At this Naruto stared blankly at her. Yoruichi merely moved her hand to the necklace that hung from Naruto's neck and in that moment her gaze was as distant as her voice.

"I still remember the day your father received this." Naruto gasped at that revelation. He turned his blue eyes to Yoruichi. "You resemble him a lot, Naruto. "

"You…you met my father?" asked the boy with a trembling voice.

"Yes. We better go. It is getting late and I bet you're really hungry and haven't packed a thing yet."

"Wait, you said you were going to tell me!"

"I did, and I am going to do it. After you finished your mission I am going to tell you everything you want to know about your father, your shinigami powers and your origins."

"But then, why did you tell me now that you are going to answer me?" asked Naruto. Yoruichi turned to face him with a mischievous smile.

"Because that way I can make sure you come back in one piece."

Naruto's annoyance left his eyes and he looked over at Yoruichi with soft and happy eyes. He smiled slightly and went to follow the woman. The answer to that particular question could wait.

* * *

It was a sunny morning, but the birds couldn't be heard over the screams of enthusiasm coming from the blond boy who was walking beside his teammates, his Jounin sensei and their client. Yoruichi was sitting on a branch of a random tree. The cat didn't have to turn around to know that she wasn't alone anymore.

"Came to say good-bye to him as well, Yoruichi-san?" The voice had come from behind a cat mask and the one talking had been a woman with purple hair and Anbu gear.

"You sound surprised, Yugao-san."

The woman didn't show any surprise or any other reaction at the fact that the cat was talking. "I didn't know you were in the village," said the woman before sitting down beside the cat. "I came to say good bye and good luck but it seems I was a little late."

"He knows that you are very busy, he didn't expect you to show up." Those words made Yugao flinched a little. She didn't want Naruto to think she was to busy or that she didn't have enough time for him, even if that was true.

The cat gave Yugao a sidelong glance but said nothing more. It had been three years since the woman discovered that Yoruichi wasn't a normal cat and it had taken almost a week to convince her that Yoruichi didn't mean any harm to Naruto or the village. And even though they had come to an agreement, it didn't mean that Yugao trusted her and Yoruichi was well aware of that. That was why the Anbu woman liked to know every time Yoruichi was in town.

"So, are you going to stay here and wait for him?" asked Yugao bluntly.

"No, I will be back when he returns." There was a moment of silence. Yugao was about to talk but was cut off by Yoruichi. "He has grown up a lot. When he comes back I would answer the questions he has and that your village isn't capable of answering."

"What do you mean?" Yugao's voice was low and dangerous and Yoruichi's eyes shone with amusement.

"Do not worry, I don't mean any harm with my words and to be faithful to our agreement I would answer your questions as well. "

"You mean you're going to tell me who you are and what are your intentions?" asked Yugao. "So far I have let you alone because of Naruto but …"

"But your village and of course Naruto's security comes first," Interrupted Yoruichi, "I know that. Like I said, do not worry. When he is back I would tell you everything you need to know and then you can decide what to do. Until then."

Yoruichi jumped and disappear in the forest undergrowth, not giving Yugao time to react. The Anbu kunoichi sat there and prayed to whoever was listening that the cat wasn't an enemy because she didn't want Naruto to hate her for what she would be obliged to do to Yoruichi if the cat had evil intentions.

* * *

He couldn't understand why some people loved sunrises and dawns so much. While he was a morning person, he still prefers dusk, that moment in which light turned into darkness and everything seemed less clear. Some people, especially those who didn't know him, would say that it had to do with that bad vibe they got from him. But it was really far from it. He didn't consider himself evil or anything like that; it was just that evenings were more agreeable. But of course, if all you wanted to do is to lure certain people into your wonderful trap, this was the perfect setting for that.

"Are you enjoying the view, Hinamori-san?" The man asked with his constant mocking smile and his eyes narrowed to slits. The young woman beside him smiled widely at that question and nodded her head.

"Yes, this is certainly beautiful, Ichimaru-Taichou."

"This is the spot where you and Aizen-san arrived at the first time you were allowed here, isn't it?" asked the man, noticing the small blush on the girl's face. "I thought so; he was the one who suggested the spot."

"Really?" asked an enthusiastic Hinamori.

"Yes, he did. I thought it had been for my benefit but now I know I was wrong," said the man, amusement evident in his voice. Before Hinamori could reply a blond young man. He had a fukutaichou badge with the symbol of the third division. Hinamori was wearing a similar badge but hers was that of the fifth division's.

"Is it everything all right, Izuru?"

"Yes Sir. The teams are all ready and we've located successfully the spots we were order to watch."

"Excellent job as always, Izuru." The blond man lowered his gaze, embarrassed at the compliment; Gin turned his gaze to the faraway beach and decided that it was time for him to leave. "Since everything' seems to be all right, Izuru, Hinamori-san you will each take a group and go to the designate points. You know the rules; do your job quickly, cleanly and carefully."

Hinamori and Kira looked at each other before returning their eyes to the captain of the third division. Ichimaru Gin granted them a simple smile before continuing, "I wouldn't want my fukutaichou to get hurt and I don't think Aizen-taichou would like it if Hinamori-san ended up hurt either."

A pink flush colored Hinamori's cheeks but Kira merely eyed his taichou.

"But Taichou, that means that… you're not coming with us?"

"No, there seems to be a situation that requires the presence of a Captain-level shinigami, and since Kyouraku-taichou isn't here the job falls to me."

"Then as your fukutaichou, shouldn't I go with you?" replied Kira in a soft voice, "I am pretty sure Hinamori-fukutaichou can take care of two teams."

Kira looked over at Hinamori who nodded her head decisively. Gin merely leaned his head to the right before saying in mocking tones, "Your concern is really touching Izuru, but I think I can take care of this mission on my own."

"N-no sir. I never meant that you…" apologised Kira with a light blush on his face.

"Now, now, so serious Izuru. I was merely joking," said Gin waving his hand and directing his always-smiling face to his fukutaichou. "Do not worry about me. Now, it is getting late, you and Hinamori-san should leave now. We will see each other again in five days, at this exact point."

"Yes, Sir," replied both fukutaichou at the same time. Gin turned around and started walking away. A few meters ahead he lifted his right hand in farewell and his voice reached both shinigami before the Captain disappeared at the speed of shunpo.

"Good luck, Izuru, Hinamori."

In no time Ichimaru Gin was on the beach and the mountains were left behind him without a second thought or a single backward glance. He let the sound of the waves and the wind fill the silence and with a more genuine expression on his face he started making his way to the source of the familiar presence. It had been five years since he had been in that world but he wasn't a Captain for nothing. Besides, it was a presence that once you felt it, you could never forget: that was the whole point of joining forces with Aizen, things that were ignored from many shinigami weren't ignored for him, or Tousen.

Gin started humming some melody he had heard once a long time ago. He couldn't deny that it was very fortunate to have two well-trained fukutaichou that wouldn't defy him or question him about anything. That was another reason as to why Rangiku wasn't with him in the same squad; it would be very difficult to perform his alternative role with her beside him. Izuru, on the other hand, was easy to manipulate, just like Hinamori. While the two of them were in that world doing their job, Ichimaru Gin shouldn't worry at all about all he was to do.

"Let's hope this is more interesting than the last time I was 'ere," he said to himself, not expecting that the path he was taking would lead him to some interesting discoveries.

* * *

So far the mission to Wave Country had been boring. It wasn't as if Naruto didn't appreciate the change of scenery, with the sea and the forest and all the beautiful things that you could see only outside the village. It was that he thought he would engage himself in a life-threatening situation, which would lead to him saving the day and Sakura-chan looking at him with hearts in her eyes and declaring her undying love to him and Sasuke admitting that Naruto was far stronger and cooler than him. And maybe Kakashi-sensei would stop giving him those weird looks and started noticing him.

Naruto's wishful thinking was cut off when he ran into Sakura. The girl turned around with a furious look on her face.

"Watch it, Naruto!" Those words were followed by a painful smack on the head.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, I wasn't looking!" he apologized weakly. The girl merely rolled her eyes and continued walking beside Sasuke, trying to get the boy to talk to her. Naruto sighed miserably. He soon resumed his stroll until something around him felt different.

He stopped dead in his tracks and let himself feel, just like Kyouraku and Yoruichi had taught him before. It still surprised him how well he could sense others' reiatsu than their chakra. Yoruichi had told him that it was because there were few people that had actual reiatsu and the only people he knew never controlled or tried to hide their presence. That, and Hollows weren't that smart at concealing anyway. Kyouraku had said to him that it was because he was becoming stronger and more adept in his shinigami powers, and thus more able to control his power (Nanao was scowling at her taichou while he said those words with a familiar orange book on his hand – Naruto had wondered when Kyouraku and Kakashi-sensei became friends). Of course, he being Naruto liked Kyouraku's answer more than Yoruichi's one. Even though, deep down, he knew that Yoruichi was probably right. It wasn't as if he was the perfect radar for reiatsu, it was only circumstances.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" The question coming from his sensei startled the blond genin. The group stopped and all of them were now looking over at him.

"Eh…no, just… I thought I heard something."

Just in that moment a white rabbit decided to make his appearance from behind a bush, darting out and dashing for cover in another thicket across the road.

"Idiot! It was only a rabbit!" exclaimed Sakura, a little exasperated. Naruto merely scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry it's just…"

"Stupid Naruto! You were just trying to show off! "said Sakura, crossing her arms and shooting him a nasty glare.

"I wasn't trying to show off… I was-"

That presence again impinged on his sense. Naruto swiveled his head around and frowned. It was so weird and infuriating. However, Naruto didn't have time to ponder much because his sensei screamed at them to dodge whatever the hell was coming their way.

"Oh? Konoha's copy shinobi, Sharingan no Kakashi is here," someone drawled.

Team Seven looked up at the newcomer. He was on a big zanbatou with his head leaning to the side and looking at them with indifference. Part of his face was covered with bandages and on his head was the forehead protector with the symbol of the mist.

There was a tense moment of silence followed by a soft breeze. Naruto was really surprised at the appearance of the newcomer. Beside him, Sasuke's hand was itching beside his kunai holder but his mind and eyes were fixated on Kakashi.

'Sharingan?' he thought.

Meanwhile Sakura seemed a little scared. Naruto let himself smile a little. This was what he was looking for, some kind of action to put his abilities to the test. His hand however went inside his jacket and grabbed the gift that Yoruichi had given him before parting.

"Oh, may, may…are you Momochi Zabuza?" asked Kakashi politely, with his hands on his pockets. The question made Naruto and Sasuke look directly at their sensei with narrowed eyes, while Sakura tried to rein in her temper. "You are, aren't you? The missing-nin Kirigakure no Sato, The Demon of the Mist?"

"It's such an honor that a shinobi of your caliber know me so well," replied Zabuza with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Naruto and Sasuke both got ready to launch an attack but a gesture from their sensei stopped them.

"Why has a man like you appeared so suddenly?" asked Kakashi. His gaze hardened. "What do you want?"

The man let out a chuckle before turning around and facing Team Seven.

"Why, you ask? Very well, I am not interested in fighting against you or those brats." Zabuza trailed off, letting the tension build up. Then he pointed to the bridge builder. "I just want the old man over there. You hand him to me and I don't kill you or your brats. How is that?"

"What? Who do you think you are? You actually think that we are going to do that! We are shinobi, not brats!" screamed Naruto, Sakura hissed at Naruto to be quiet. Zabuza, however, seemed a little amused at the blond's reaction.

"Shinobi, hmm?" The man laughed out loud this time. Naruto felt his rage rise and prepared to attack, but once again he was stopped by his sensei.

"Naruto, eh? What an amusing boy… Let me tell you something. When I was your age, these hands were already soaked in blood. Only then was I allowed to take the title of shinobi," said Zabuza, smirking at the shocked faces that the three genin made. "When your hands get soaked in the blood of your opponent, then you may call yourself a shinobi. For now you're just a brat aspiring to play with the big guys. But enough talk: if you're not going to hand over the old geezer then I will take his life and yours by force."

"You lay one hand on him and I'll-"

"Naruto! Our top priority is protecting Tazuna-san." Having cooled down the impulsive blond, Kakashi barked out orders. "The three of you make a 'ban' formation. I will fight him."

Zabuza did not seem to find that intimidating, but a hint of dark delight grew in his face. Kakashi lifted his forehead protector, showing an old scar and a red eye with three tomoe.

The infamous Sharingan.

Kakashi prepared himself to fight Zabuza while Team Seven moved to protect Tazuna from the shinobi. This seems only to amuse Zabuza and a fog started forming around them.

"Kakashi, you are a little naïve. While I wouldn't have any trouble handling you and your team alone, I didn't come in here unprepared."

Kakashi's eyes opened wide and he turned too late. The fog was getting dense and Zabuza was attacking him, preventing the Jounin from going over to his team.

"No, your fight is with me Kakashi. Let the brats face a real shinobi." Zabuza's eyes glinted with twisted humor. "How else would they learn?"

Sasuke was the first one to react. He pulled out a kunai and stopped the metal claw headed directly at their client. However, the mist and that the speed of the newcomer made it hard for Sasuke to fight back at his full potential. Behind him a trembling but determined Sakura kept close to Tazuna while Naruto was trying to survey his surrounds.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and grabbed his kunai tighter. While he couldn't see a thing, he could still hear so he let himself catch whatever sound that might indicate his enemy's position and potential moves.

The whisper of footsteps to his right was all Sasuke needed to whirl around in time to stop once again the metal claw, but it wasn't enough to stop the chain that trapped one of his legs.

"Gotcha," said a man with a half-mask. Sasuke's eyes opened in surprise and his reaction was cut short when the shinobi crunched his fist into his face.

Naruto and Sakura lifted their heads and turned to the sound of someone moaning in pain. Kakashi's attention drifted for a moment when he felt the chakra from Sasuke lower a little.

'I need to end this, and end it now,' thought the Jounin, trying to block another attack coming from one of Zabuza's clones.

"Sasuke-kun!" screamed Sakura. The pink-haired girl hesitated for a moment, her body wanting to run towards the origin of the sound but the rational and responsible part of her stopped her, telling her that her mission was the old man behind her and not Sasuke. Sakura bit her lip. Lost in her considerations, she never noticed the blur approaching her.

Naruto was getting frustrated. His first mission and so far he felt useless. Even the Teme had moved out and tried to fight while he stood there doing nothing. Naruto sighed through his teeth and was about to launch himself into the mist when he felt it. A presence very different from the ones near him. Naruto stood up straight with a frown. It was the one he had felt before all that mess started. The presence was near them but Naruto couldn't tell exactly where it was or if it was friendly or not.

"Just great!" mumbled Naruto, He turned to see how Sakura was doing when he noticed a shadow moving towards the clueless girl. Naruto didn't think twice and with his kunai in hand he went to intercept the attack the enemy shinobi had launched against the pink-haired girl.

Meizu, a Chuunin-level shinobi and former shinobi from Kirigakure no Sato was grinning crazily. He had already taken out one of the genin. Now he just had to get that girl out of the way and deliver the final blow to the bridge builder. Meizu never saw the blond boy until Naruto was in front of him. The boy was wearing a horrendous orange jumpsuit and a big smirk on his face, though the scrape of metal showed how much effort the kid was putting into blocking Meizu. Once again his claws were stopped by a kunai and the Chuunin growled in frustration.

"You're not going to hurt Sakura-chan or the old man!" said Naruto," I'm going to stop you!"

"Big words coming from a shrimp like you," sneered the man, hiding himself inside the mist he had created. He was really confident of his abilities; after all you don't travel around with the Demon of the Mist without picking up some tips in the art of silent killing.

"Na-Naruto?" said Sakura, her voice was trembling slightly but the girl had taken a fighting stance and was holding a kunai on her hands.

The boy moved his face to the side and smiled at her, and then he returned to his previous position. It had been a real luck that he stopped the man but now things were getting dangerous. The life of his friends were in jeopardy . The first thing he did was calm himself and tried to think the situation. He let his senses expand and sense his surroundings. The ground, the water, the sound of the leaves in the trees, the wind…

_Listen to the wind…smell what the wind brings to you…_

Naruto blinked a couple of times at that. Once again his inner voice had talked to him in the middle of a dangerous situation. Why in the name of all that was good and holy would he smell what the wind brings with it? It was absurd and weird. He could understand the part where he said to listen to the wind, but the other part with the smell in it? Well, that just showed once again that his inner spirit was kind of crazy.

_I am not craz, I am merely smarter than you… smell it… it's the smell of a prey, of **our** prey… .the smell of defeat and blood… There!_

What happened next, Naruto couldn't explain at all. At least not completely. He had been listening to his inner voice but at the same time his body was reacting to the words. He had let himself hear and smell and he caught up with what the voice was trying to say. He could hear the whisper of clothes and footsteps. He could also smell the adrenaline, the excitement, the fear and the blood of someone else. With a firm grip on the kunai and trusting entirely in his instincts Naruto swiveled, lashed out with all the force he had in him, kunai still in hand, and felt the kunai and his hand came in contact with something soft that didn't fight the weapon.

A choked gasp was all Naruto heard. He was looking directly into the eyes of his attacker. The metal claws had made it to Naruto's side, but Naruto's kunai had made it into the shinobi's neck.

Time stood still while Naruto saw how the life left the other shinobis eyes. His hand still held the kunai which was covered in blood, and the pain on his side was ignored. All that Naruto could do was stand there, dumbfounded and terrified.

The fog that had been called by the former shinobi was dispersing, allowing those present to watch the scene unfold in front of them. Sasuke was standing up and taking off the chain from his leg. He had a slight bruise on his eye but it was nothing to worry about. He then heard two gasps and lifting his head he couldn't help the expression of shock that show his face. Sakura had her eyes wide opened and was actually feeling a little sick and dizzy.

Zabuza who was fighting against Kakashi smirked under his mask at the scene. The fog had dissipated and Kakashi was taking full advantage of that and Zabuza knew that if the Copy shinobi became serious he would be in trouble. So, he took the opportunity that the blond brat just gave to him.

"It seems like one of your students has become a real shinobi," he said with an amused voice. Kakashi stopped his attack and allowed himself a moment of distraction; he turned around to see Naruto's bleeding hand and the body of an enemy falling at the boy's feet.

"Naruto…" whisper Kakashi, but he didn't have time to think of what had just happened. He needed to end his fight with Zabuza. He had to go over there and help Naruto and the others; if Zabuza had had one shinobi there he could as well have another one that could attack at any moment.

Naruto was trembling. He couldn't believe what he had just done. His eyes were fixated on his bloody hand and the corpse at his feet.

"Naruto?" said a voice behind him, but he didn't register from who it had come from.

"Now, you are talking my language kid," chuckled Zabuza, a hint of excitement in his words. Kakashi struck but he wasn't prepared for the hand signs and suddenly a prison of water surrounded him. Zabuza clicked his tongue. "Now, Kakashi, that was very rude of you. Let me fight with the little brat."

Naruto looked over, still in shock at what had happened. Zabuza made another water clone and sent it directly to the boy.

It was Sasuke who tackled Naruto to the ground to prevent the clone from hurting Naruto. The black-haired boy shot Naruto a glare.

"Are you going to act like a statue or are you going to help? We have to free Kakashi-sensei."

Zabuza shook his head. "It seems you haven't taught those brats of yours politeness." The tall opponent grinned humorlessly. "Shall I do that?"

"No! Sasuke, grab Tazuna, Sakura, Naruto and run! He is too much for you!" screamed the Jounin sensei from his water prison, still struggling to escape.

Naruto was on the ground near the body of the Mist shinobi. He looked over at his hands and then he looked up frantically, searching for the soul of the man.

_**How does it feel to have blood in your hands?** _

"Shut up! Shut up! Don't say anything!" The sudden outburst from the blond startled Zabuza, Kakashi and Sasuke. The three of them watched as Naruto clenched his fists and stood up, ignoring all of them and scanning the place with his eyes until they rested on a tree a few meters ahead.

"You never said it would end up like this," said Naruto, his voice trembling and full of emotions. The agonizing conflict in his eyes burned fiercely. "I... I never meant to..."

"To kill him?" Naruto looked up to see a very serious Zabuza looking at him. "What did you expect? He was an enemy. It is your job."

"How? How can you say that? He was your friend!" exclaimed Naruto. Kakashi frowned, wondering about Naruto's attitude. Not just because he seemed to be in a state of shock but it sounded as if he was talking to someone else, just like always. Kakashi shook his head. It wasn't possible. Naruto was his student now. He was under Kakashi's care and the Copy-nin would make sure all bad influence is kept away from him.

"Friend?" snorted Zabuza, and then in a cold tone he continued. "He was nothing but a tool. Someone I picked up on the road to help me with this. From the beginning I knew that if I have to sacrifice him for the sake of this mission and of course for the sake of the money I would do it."

There was a moment of silence in which Naruto's gaze locked, not on Zabuza's clone, but on the original one. He was trembling and an expression of incredulity crossed his face. He couldn't believe it; he didn't want to believe that the person he just killed was that. A tool. Nothing else, nothing more.

"How can you say that?"

"We are shinobi; it is not my fault that in your village they don't teach you the reality of this life," said Zabuza. The clone was fidgeting. The big sword was firm in his hand and the man was ready to attack. "This is the path of all shinobi. You get paid to do a mission. In this case my mission is to kill the old man over there and yours is to protect him. There is a conflict of interest, therefore there is conflict. And where there is conflict, one side or the other must give way. Or, in this case, your side will break."

With those words Zabuza's clone launched forward, ready to strike with Zanbatou, but Naruto stood still, his eyes lowered and blond bangs covering his eyes. With great speed he evaded the reaper thrust meant to destroy him. The water clone was surprised and when he served around he saw the blond staring coldly. Naruto pulled out a silver scroll and unrolled it. Biting his thumb he let some of his own blood drip onto the seal and a katana appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto?" asked a dumbfounded Sakura quietly. Sasuke clenched his fists and was observing his teammate with a hint of respect and jealousy.

"See? The taste of blood changes people," said Zabuza, smirking, "but you're still only a genin."

"Naruto, do not fight. Run!" yelled Kakashi from inside the water prison. He was ignored and Naruto pulled his sword from the black sheath and the blade shone brightly.

"Sasuke," said Naruto in a voice very different from his usual cheerful one. The black-haired boy looked at him. "I've got an idea, would you like to help me out?" The last part was said with a tint of sarcasm and Sasuke smirked faintly.

"What a stupid question, dobe."

Kakashi sat there incapable of freeing himself and saving his students. They were certainly fools to try to take down a man like Momochi Zabuza, but at the same time Kakashi couldn't help but feel proud of them. This was their first mission and they were behaving as shinobi should. He was concerned about them, and about Naruto in particular. After all, the blond shinobi had just made his first kill. Kakashi knew from experience that the first one was always the hardest one. Kakashi focused on the blond who was holding a katana.

'When did he get one?' Kakashi asked himself while he saw the abrupt shift in Naruto's demeanor. And then, to the jounin's complete surprise, Naruto started fighting Zabuza.

Of course Naruto wasn't as good as Zabuza. The man was part of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist; there was no way Naruto could be as good! But, astonishingly, he wasn't bad either. He moved with… he moved with grace. There wasn't any other word to describe it. He ducked, blocked and he struck as if he had been practicing a lot.

"I was about to say that you did a good job with the brat, but for your expression I see you weren't the one to teach him that!" said Zabuza. "It is really a shame I have to kill him… he has a talent for the sword."

The fight last a few more minutes. The clone was smiling; it had been a good fight but he was getting tired of the game. He really wanted to finish the mission soon.

"Finally, I thought we were going to keep this up longer," said Naruto with a big grin. The clone was utterly confused at that but he didn't have time to reply.

Naruto launched himself against the clone, slashing to the right with the katana. The man, anticipating the attack, moved his big weapon forward to protect himself. Naruto was expecting this, so as soon as their swords made contact the boy immediately kicked his opponent's midsection. The clone was sent staggering backwards and Naruto fall to the ground. That was all he needed to make a perfect opening for Sasuke who arrived from behind and stabbed the clone with one of his kunai. The clone disappeared in an explosion of water and now the two genin faced the original one and their impressed sensei.

Events changed from that point. With great ability and wit Sasuke and Naruto deceived Zabuza and freed their sensei. From that point on, Hatake Kakashi showed not only Zabuza but his students as well why he was called Sharingan no Kakashi. However, just as Kakashi was ready to deliver the killing blow a hunter-nin bearing the mark of Kirigakure no Sato appeared on the scene, killing Zabuza immediately.

"Thank you very much," said the hunter-nin. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the newcomer. "I've been looking for a chance to kill Zabuza."

Just then, the blond genin realized something that he hadn't before. The presence that had been bothering him all this time, it was him! It was this shinobi! Naruto's hand went immediately to his katana.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto, but it was Kakashi the one who replied.

"For his clothes and that mask, he must be a Hunter-nin from Kirigakure no Sato," said Kakashi, "am I right?"

"Indeed, you seem to be well-informed, Shinobi-san," said the mysterious newcomer.

Naruto, nevertheless, didn't let go of his katana and was examining the shinobi intently. It was the first time in all these years that he saw a living being with spiritual energy. This boy appeared to be just the same age as him. There was a moment of silence in which Naruto moved towards the shinobi but was stopped by Kakashi.

"What are you doing Naruto? He is not an enemy."

"But he…he killed Zabuza," Naruto said, looking over the falling shinobi and then back at the hunter-nin. Naruto wanted to say more. He wanted to say that the boy up that tree was like him, and not in the 'I-have-a-demon-sealed-in-me' way. The young shinobi probably could sense him just like Naruto was sensing him. But he fell silent and stood there motionless.

In a whirl of leaves and dust, the hunter-nin disappeared from his spot in the three to re-appear beside Zabuza.

"I thank you once again for your help, but your battle ends here and now," said the boy while picking up the body. "Now, I must dispose of this corpse. If you'll excuse me?"

The shinobi left and Naruto gritted his teeth, wanting to confirm his suspicions and yet unable to do so. Just then Sakura spoke.

"Hey! Wait a minute, that Hunter-nin forgot …the other one," Sakura said that with a trembling voice and she was eyeing Naruto carefully. The blond genin flinched at the memory. He lowered his eyes and evaded his teammates' gazes. Just then he felt a hand on his head and saw Kakashi looking at him with a soft expression.

"Good work back there Naruto," said the shinobi, Naruto shook his head and backed away.

"No, I…I killed a man."

Kakashi lowered his forehead protector, feeling a little dizzy. Ignoring the sensation he tried to continue his conversation with Naruto, but the exhaustion won over and he folded unconscious to the ground.

"He's fine. I would say he is just exhausted," said Sakura after a quick check on their sensei. None of them were medics but the only one who seemed to know what to do was Sakura, so the boys let her be.

"We should probably move. Tazuna-san, please show us the way to your place," said Sasuke taking the situation under his control.

"Very well, but what are you going to do with your sensei?"

"Naruto and I can carry him. Is your place far?"

"Not very, just a few kilometers ahead."

"Ok, then let's go."

Sakura walked beside Tazuna, while Sasuke went to pick up Kakashi. Naruto, however, went directly to the body of the Mist Shinobi.

"Wait, we can't leave him here," said Naruto looking at the corpse. There was a moment of silence in which Tazuna and Sakura looked really uncomfortable while Sasuke seemed a little exasperated.

"We can't stay here; there is a possibility that there are other shinobi around. Help me out with Kakashi-sensei and let's go."

"No." Naruto's voice was firm and left no room for an argument. "We can't leave him here!"

"Yes we can, he is the enemy after all. So, why should we care?" replied Sasuke.

"So? He is still…I mean, he was human…" Naruto trailed off, his nails biting into his palms, but no one could tell if it was in anger or something else.

Sasuke sighed but understood what Naruto was trying to do. He didn't like it, so reluctantly he made his way towards the blond genin.

"So, you want to bury him or what?" asked the boy in an unusually soft voice.

"I…I think it would be better if we burn him" Sasuke looked at him confused and Naruto explain. "Well, he…he is a shinobi…I don't think it would be good if we buried him and the secrets from his village are known."

Sasuke shrugged and nodded in approval of Naruto's plan. A moment passed with neither of them doing anything. Then Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly and turned around to look at Sasuke.

"So, um…you wouldn't mind using that fire jutsu you used once? I …I don't know any fire jutsus so…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes but nodded. "Yeah, I can do it. But make it fast."

"Thank you, Sasuke."

Once the pyre was organized Sasuke made a few hand seals and burned it with the shinobi placed carefully in it. Naruto still remembered the scared face of the Plus Soul he had seen after killing the man. It was struggling against the now broken chain connected to his chest and trying to breathe or move. When Naruto returned his attention to the soul, the soul had already disappeared.

They wait until the fire wasn't any danger for the forest around and left the ashes to the wind. Naruto was carrying his sensei with the help of Sasuke. They had been walking for about twenty minutes when Naruto heard a terrifying scream and a growl. He turned his head to the source and felt rather than saw the presence of the Hollow. After that only silence follow, and with remorse Naruto walked away from the scene.

* * *

A few hours later they had arrived at the bridge builder's house where he lived with his daughter Tsunami and his grandson Inari. While the woman seemed nice and kind, the little kid seemed a little annoyed by the presence of the shinobi, but Team Seven said nothing of much consequence to them. Especially Naruto who was still silent after the incident. It wasn't until Kakashi woke up and told them about Sakura's observation, about the other Mist shinobi and how the Hunter-nin had ignored it and some other irregularities, that he came to the conclusion that Zabuza was still alive and that his team would need all the training Kakashi could give, so that in a week's time they could face not only Zabuza but his mysterious helper.

They had been training for the most part of the week trying an exercise that Naruto found tough initially: the tree-walking exercise. Again and again he fell, either from overuse of chakra or under-application of it. His back ached from all the ignominious descents The only positive thing about it was the bond he was starting to form with Sasuke. He rather died than admit it out loud – really really – but he was starting to like the Uchiha.

He was really tired because of the training session that day in which he had beat Sasuke and got the hang of the tree-walking exercise. So, Naruto wasn't really sure if everything was a simple dream.

He was in the middle of a forest, or so he thought. He could feel the wind around him, brushing his hair, and the leaves in the trees whispering at the gentle passage of cool air. He wasn't wearing his usual jumpsuit but the outfit he had seen Nanao wear; only his was white instead of black. The attire of the shinigami felt so right on him. Naruto glanced around him but nothing made really sense. He had been in the forest near Tazuna's place and it wasn't like the one he was in now. The trees and the faun were a bit different. Just when he was about to ask if there was anyone there a voice called out to him.

_Naruto…what are you doing there? Come here!_

It was a voice he was used to hearing since he was six years old. It was the same voice that on occasion had saved his life or had made him feel better. A blur and a movement on his right called the attention of the blond.

"Is that…you?" he asked, though he felt a little dumb for asking such a question.

_What? Still deaf to my calling? Still deaf to my name?_

The voice sound really amused but at the same time disappointed and Naruto lowered his face in shame. It was true that he was still deaf to the voice, and that he couldn't make out the name of his own zanpakutou.

"Can you – can you tell me?"

_That's why you're here. But, before I tell you…catch me if you can!_

This time those words sounded playful. Naruto glimpsed once again a black blur and the bushes before him moved. He could make the sound of running and without a second thought he went after his zanpakutou. While he had heard his voice and he could recognize it anywhere, he had never seen it before. Naruto raced over branches and some other bushes. Every time he thought he had finally caught up with the black blur, it only ran faster than him. Mocking him and telling him that the only reason he seemed to be closer was because he decided to slow himself down a little, not because Naruto was fast.

A little infuriated and frustrated by this Naruto decided to sprint faster than before. A bright light ahead made him frown in confusion but before he couldn't stop or ponder over it he exited the forest directly, standing in a strong and cold draft . Naruto stopped on the edge of a precipice; he was about to sigh in relief when he heard a chuckle and the strong wind pushed him over the edge.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed and sat up on the bed,his brow pouring with cold sweat and his eyes wide but unseeing. Beside him Sasuke stood up and was glaring at the blond boy and Naruto could hear inside his head someone laughing really loudly.

"Don't you think it's a little early for your stupidity, dobe?" exclaimed Sasuke, turning to the other side. "If I hear another word of that stupid ramen nightmare I swear…"

Sasuke's threat died as the black-haired boy fell asleep once again. Naruto was breathing hard and was scowling or trying to scowl at the being inside his head. 'That wasn't funny!'

_Of course it was…is early, shouldn't you go out and train?_

Naruto looked out the window that was wide open. The sky was still dark but traces of light could be seen in the distance. His decision made, Naruto stood up and got dressed, grabbed his katana and left the house before either of his teammates woke up.

* * *

The walk to the place he was looking for had been uneventful and very monotonous. Ichimaru Gin had to admit that he was aching for some fun when he discovered the shadow trying to hide in one of the branches of a tree. He had left the beach and the sea a long time ago. Now, in front of him was a waterfall and in there were three people fighting. One of them looked like a kid with sandy blond hair. Or it was grey? Ichimaru shrugged, not really caring. The other two were grownups with black cloaks and red clouds printed on the fabric.

'Not a bad design,' Ichimaru thought idly, resting against a tree trunk. He might as well watch.

One of them was wielding a large crimson triple-bladed scythe and the other had a mask over his face. There was an explosion and a blast of energy from the boy hit the two men.

"Oh, so is that what you called a Jinchuuriki?" inquired Ichimaru aloud.

The man up in the tree turned his head slightly at the source of the voice. From that angle Ichimaru could see that the man was wearing an orange mask with swirls that end as an opening over the right eye and black shinobi gear. Ichimaru studied the man while the other faced the fight in front of them.

"Yes, that is a Jinchuuriki," answered the man.

"It is really powerful," commented Ichimaru, The man turned and saw for the first time the serious expression on Ichimaru's face. It was more an expression of curiosity. "I can feel his reiatsu…and it seems that he is in a very bad mood."

"They don't take it lightly when someone tries to attack and eventually capture them," answered the other.

"Ah! A normal reaction," said Ichimaru, returning to his mocking smile.

"What are you doing here, Ichimaru?"

"My, my. Too serious for your own good, Madara-san."

The man grunted and hopped from the tree, facing the silver-haired captain.

"Do not call me that," said the man, anger evident in his voice." I am known as Tobi. So you can call me that."

"Why the secrecy? I thought that mask was enough."

"I don't want to take any chances of people knowing or discovering I am alive."

"Technically, you're not," replied Gin nonchalantly, Madara directed his red eye to the man and Ichimaru chuckled at the killing intent he could feel directed at him.

"If you don't want to get discovered, you better control your mood. There are people fighting that way," said Ichimaru, nodding his head towards the fight that was still taking place in the waterfall.

"Once again, what are you doing here Ichimaru? You presence is… bothersome."

Ichimaru actually pouted, albeit mockingly, and crossed his arms in a childish way. "So rude, and here I was under Aizen-taichou´s orders to know if you had made any progress!"

Hearing Aizen's name was enough to make Madara tense up. Ichimaru stopped his act and returned his always-smiling face to Madara, knowing full well that Madara's attention was on him.

"Aizen…sama sent you?" asked Madara, the honorific added on only because of Ichimaru's brief surge of warning reiatsu.

"Yes, he thought we should remind you of your mission, and that your brothers and sisters are doing fine."

If there was something Uchiha Madara hate was Ichimaru Gin and threats. How dare a being like that threaten him. Him, Uchiha Madara, the founder of the Uchiha clan and one of the (if not the most) powerful Shinobi alive! Madara calmed himself and decided to not give Ichimaru, or Aizen for that matter, any clues about his real intentions. His loyalties needed to be hidden for the moment.

"Of course I know what my mission here is. Tell Aizen-sama that everything is going well."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure! It's not easy and it may take more time, but rest assured that he will have what he came looking for."

"It's good to heard that, Tobi-san." Ichimaru turned around and started walking away. "We will see each other another time. Have a nice day."

Madara stood there for a moment. He was tempted to scream at the shinigami but he contained himself. He really disliked Ichimaru: the less contact he had with that captain the better.

* * *

Ichimaru Gin decided that he would take another route to reunite with the rest. He was tired of the sea and the beach and maybe if he entered the forest he would get an opportunity to watch shinobis fight or to fight against a Hollow.

It was his lucky day. He had been walking for three hours when he felt it: a huge burst of reiatsu whose source was unknown to him. The curious thing about it was that that huge reiatsu was near another one, this one bearing the unmistakable taint of a Hollow.

When the Captain of the third division arrived, he saw three things that impressed him and made him curious and less bored.

The first was the high-level Hollow that was playing with its victims. The second was a boy who had fallen to the ground and was looking wide-eyed at the scene unfolding in front of him. And the third one, the one that had caught Ichimaru's attention, was a boy. It was a blond boy of no more than twelve years old. He had blue eyes and was wearing orange pants with a black t-shirt, and – most intriguingly – the boy had a sword. It was evident that he was tired and at the limit of his powers, but the reiatsu coming from him was still incredibly powerful. The boy was really familiar, curiously familiar.

That was probably why Ichimaru, without any hesitation, pulled out his zanpakutou and his simple command broke through the noises coming from the fight.

"Shoot him dead, Shinsou!"

**Author's Note:**

> This another crossover I've been working for quite some time and decided to just publish here. Hope you like it.


End file.
